Three
by Calico Neko
Summary: "Bersama bertiga, sehidup dan bila mampu semati." Itulah janji ketiganya kala itu. Namun janji dapat berupa ucapan ataupun perbuatan sebab secara perlahan, persahatan mereka yang bernama bromance harus tergerus oleh noda bernama keposesifan.


Kami memang sangatlah jauh berbeda

Namun tidak ada kata 'tidak' untuk bersahabat

* * *

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Three  
1. Introduction**

**by Calico Neko**

* * *

Semua bermula pada hari pertama mereka di semester baru sebagai murid tersenior di sebuah sekolah menengah pertama. Di kelas 3-D, dimana terdapat sekitar 40 siswa di dalamnya. Satu persatu murid mulai memperkenalkan diri. Ada yang malu-malu, ada yang penuh semangat, ada yang menjadi bahan tertawaan karena berbicara dengan dialeg yang lucu, tak sedikit pula yang tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Salah tiga dari ke-40 siswa tersebut adalah siswa berwajah agak sangar, siswa berwajah datar, dan siswa berwajah ketakutan.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Asalku dari kelas 2-A. Salam kenal."

Siswa berwajah agak sangar langsung duduk kembali setelah memberitahukan namanya. Wali kelas, termasuk murid-murid lainnya, memberi perhatian penuh pada sosok Akashi yang dapat dikatakan memiliki aura unik. Dengan rambutnya yang merah menyala seakan dapat menyambar isi kelas kapanpun, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia adalah si semata wayang dari keluarga kaya raya, seorang Akashi. Ditambah desas desus bahwa dia berasal dari keluarga yakuza, aura unik yang dimilikinya tersebut membuatnya agak ditakuti. Apakah wataknya juga semenyeramkan penampilannya? Tak banyak yang tahu mengenai ini.

Di meja yang terletak tepat di sebelah meja Akashi, seorang berwajah datar dan berpupil besar berdiri dari bangkunya. Hendak memperkenalkan diri, namun wali kelas menatap bangku dengan kebingungan sebab tak terlihat seorang pun di sana. Yang terlihat hanyalah bangku kosong.

"Sepertinya, tidak hadir. Kalau begitu silakan yang selanjut-"

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya dari kelas 2-D dan aku sudah ada sejak tadi, _Sensei_."

Bukan hal yang aneh bila yang terjadi setelahnya adalah teriakan yang menggemparkan seisi kelas, tak sedikit yang berlari keluar kelas. Bagi yang pernah sekelas dengannya mungkin menganggap hal tadi hanyalah hal biasa. Setelah beberapa menit wali kelas mengendalikan keadaan kelasnya agar kembali tenang, para murid pun kembali menuju bangku masing-masing.

Si murid aneh berambut biru muda yang tadi membuat gempar mulai dilirik berpasang-pasang mata. Hantu adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosoknya. Dia memiliki aura unik yang tak kalah anehnya dari si tuan muda Akashi.

Di sebelah murid bernama Kuroko, terlihat siswa berambut coklat yang berkeringat deras. Entah mengapa dia sampai basah kuyup seperti itu, padahal hari ini tidak panas. Saat dirinya berdiri dia membuat gaduh kelas dengan tak sengaja menyenggol bangkunya sendiri hingga membalik terjatuh. Wajahnya mengernyit kaget.

"Aku Furihata Kouki dari kelas 2-D. Hobiku membaca. Aku... _eto_..."

Jelas sudah dia adalah salah sorang murid pemalu, terlihat dari wajahnya yang tidak mau menatap teman-teman sekelasnya. Murid di sebelahnya, yang bernama Kuroko, memberi anggukan menyemangati dan sebuah acungan jempol.

Di menit itulah ketiganya saling mengetahui nama.

* * *

Tiga bulan berlalu semenjak perkenalan kelas namun belum ada juga seseorang yang dapat dikatakan teman oleh Akashi, bahkan sampai di tahun terakhirnya ini. Banyak murid perempuan, baik teman seangkatan maupun adik tingkat, yang mendekati dirinya dengan alasan mengajak bermain, mengajak makan siang bersama, dan sebagainya. Namun semuanya membosankan dan tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Walaupun usianya masih 15 tahun, Akashi tahu bahwa yang ingin berteman dengannya adalah mereka yang tertarik dengan nama Akashi. Mereka ingin terciprat tenar. Akashi pun cukup yakin bahwa murid perempuan yang mendekatinya adalah atas suruhan para orang tua. Istilahnya adalah pendekatan semenjak usia belia.

Menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding, Akashi yang selalu sendirian menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa lembut wajahnya. Begitu nyaman dan menenangkan. Kesendiriannya di atap sekolah yang selalu dipenuhi oleh para senior tersebut tak mengganggu waktu berharganya ini.

Sebetulnya, bukan keinginan Akashi untuk bersekolah di sekolah umum. Semua atas perdebatan panjang antara sang bunda dan ayah yang berbeda pendapat. Ibunda mengharapkan Akashi bersekolah di tempat umum agar dia mendapat banyak teman dan menghargai yang namanya kesederhanaan. Beliau merasa sosok anaknya menjadi kurang bergaul dan tertutup semenjak bersekolah 6 tahun di SD elit bernama Rakuzan yang isinya hanyalah orang-orang berduit. Di lain sisi, ayahnya bersikukuh bahwa seorang konglomerat terpandang sudah kodratnya bersekolah di tempat elit. Beliau tidak rela Seijuurou-nya bergaul dengan rakyat jelata.

Akashi sendiri tak mau ambil pusing dengan keadaanya. Bila dikatakan kesepian, maka jawabannya 'tidak juga' sebab dia sudah terbiasa. Memiliki seseorang untuk berbagi hanyalah ilusi sesaat. Ketika mereka sudah dekat, mereka akan perlahan menghilang. Namun, pandangan tersebut bukan sepenuhnya pemikiran Akashi. Sebagian besar timbul dari gaya hidup mewahnya. Berkatnya, dapat dikatakan Akashi itu tidak atau belum memiliki teman hingga detik ini. Sebagian besar merasa tersisih karena keberadaan Akashi sebagai orang terpandang. Orang-orang di sekolah dasarnya dulu pun dia namai kenalan, bukan teman.

Sambil memainkan musik selanjutnya dari _ipod shuffle_ yang selalu berhasil dia sembunyikan di balik kaos kakinya, Akashi mulai memejamkan mata. Beristirahat sejenak menunggu kelas selanjutnya sepertinya hal yang bagus, pikirnya.

Kesendiriannya terganggu ketika didengarnya pintu menuju dan ke atap sekolah terbuka lalu menutup. Pelan, namun membuatnya tak senang. Ketika matanya membuka setengah, dia menemukan dua sosok yang adalah teman(?) sebelahnya di kelas. Si hantu Kuroko dan si gugup Furihata. Keduanya berjalan beriringan sambil membawa kotak bekal. Ah, Akashi jadi baru ingat kalau dia belum makan siang.

Suara berbisik Furihata yang terbawa angin ternyata sampai pada indera pendengarannya.

"Sst, Kuroko, bukankah dia Akashi yang duduk di sebelahmu?"

Kuroko mengangguk sambil berjalan mendekati Akashi yang memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Furihata mendesis kaget, tak mengira bahwa Kuroko akan membuat pergerakan dan tanpa merasa takut atau canggung duduk di hadapan Akashi.

"Ada apa?" Nada bicara Akashi terdengar begitu dingin. Nyaris seluruh perkataannya menusuk relung hati, padahal dia tak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata tak sopan sekalipun. Kuroko adalah orang pertama di kelasnya yang mendekatinya tanpa menunjukkan mimik menjilat. Atau itu berkat wajah datarnya sehingga Akashi tak mampu menebak isi hatinya?

Kuroko hanya menatap mata si penanya dengan sangat intensnya seakan sedang menilai suatu barang langka. Dia baru berhenti menatap setelah matanya kelilipan.

"Furihata-_kun_, hari ini kita makan di sini saja," ujarnya setelah kurang lebih dua menit memandangi sosok di depannya.

"Eh?!" pekiknya kaget, ditambah dengan tarikan pada tangannya oleh Kuroko yang menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

Furihata meneguk ludah dengan cemas ketika mata Akashi kini berganti memandanginya. Seperti lisannya, matanya pun begitu menusuk. Terlihat oleh Akashi, Furihata memiliki mimik yang lebih terbaca dibandingkan Kuroko. Wajah cemas bercampur takutnya cukup kentara. Dapat dirasakan pula Furihata menghindari menatap mata lawannya.

"_Ittadakimasu_."

Untunglah, suara pelan Kuroko memecah keheningan tak wajar yang terjadi antara ketiganya. Terlihat dengan santainya Kuroko sudah menyantap makan siangnya yang berupa makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna, hasil kolaborasi nenek dan ibunda tercinta. Furihata pun terburu-buru membuka kotak bekalnya. Berbeda dengan milik Kuroko, isinya adalah sandwich buatan sendiri.

Keduanya menyantap makan siang masing-masing dengan tenang sambil sesekali berbincang seru, seakan melupakan bahwa Akashi duduk di hadapan mereka, memandangi makan siang mereka dengan tatapan ingin.

Kruyuk~...

Suara perut lapar pun terdengar keras.

"Akashi-_kun_, kau tidak membawa bekal? Kalau mau kau boleh meminta bekalku," ucap Kuroko sambil menawari bekalnya ke depan wajah Akashi. Wangi makanan membuatnya nyaris berliur.

"Tidak perlu, Kuroko-_kun_. Aku..." Suara perut laparnya kembali berkumandang.

"Apa kau sedang puasa, Akashi-_san_?" tanya Furihata yang sandwich-nya berhenti di udara tepat di depan mulutnya.

"Tidak," ucap Akashi sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Kalau begitu ambilah. _Kaa-san_ bilang orang jahat adalah yang membiarkan seseorang kelaparan."

Entah mengapa Akashi merasa gengsi bercampur gugup ketika matanya menatap garpu yang menusuk sepotong nugget yang Kuroko tengah tawarkan padanya. Pikirannya berkecamuk antara harus mengambil garpu dari tangan Kuroko atau membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kuroko menyuapinya. Akashi Seijuurou mengalami dilema pertamanya.

Kurokolah yang menjawab perang batinnya tersebut. "Akashi-_kun_, tanganku pegal," ucapnya sambil dengan gilanya menjejalkan nugget langsung ke dalam mulut Akashi yang membuka dengan kaget. Furihata sampai terpekik kaget melihat tindakan Kuroko.

Akashi mengunyahnya perlahan. Dapat dikatakan ini adalah makanan cepat saji pertamanya sebab Ayah dan ibunya menentang keras makanan tak sehat seperti itu. Rasa daging tersebut sebetulnya biasa saja, kalah saing dengan daging steak yang pernah dia cicipi saat berkeliling benua lain. Namun, ada sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang lebih hangat.

"Kalau kau mau kau boleh coba sandwich buatanku, Akashi-s_an_."

Sama tetapi berbeda dengan Kuroko, Furihata pun dengan gugup menawarkan kotak bekal berisi empat potong sandwich hasil buatannya. Kali ini tak perlu merasa gengsi atau sebagainya, Akashi menarik tangan kanan Furihata yang memegang sandwich yang tinggal setengah dan memakannya habis.

"Ke-kenapa mengambil yang sudah aku makan?!" pekik Furihata terkejut. Kuroko hanya menggeleng pelan menyaksikan tingkah aneh Akashi. Rupanya dia tak keberatan dengan bekas orang lain. Kuroko menjadi ragu bahwa Akashi adalah seorang tuan muda.

Sambil membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari, Akashi berkata, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa rasanya sesuai dengan seleraku," kemudian tangan kanannya mengambil satu yang baru. Bohong bila dikatakan sandwich buatan Furihata adalah yang terenak sebab buatan pelayannya di rumah jauh lebih enak. Namun, dia bersumpah bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik yang pernah dia cicipi.

Furihata menghembuskan nafasnya, tak mengira sikap antik si tuan muda di depannya.

"Oh ya, kami belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Furihata Kouki dan dia Kuroko Tetsuya. Kami sekelas sejak kelas satu, jadi kami berteman cukup dekat."

"Hmm," Akashi mengangguk sambil menggigit potongan terakhir sandwich-nya. Ternyata makannya cukup cepat. Melihatnya, Kuroko menawarinya lagi bekalnya yang kali ini diterimanya tanpa banyak berpikir. "Dan aku Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi sepertinya kalian tidak saling memanggil nama depan. Aku mendengar obrolan kalian," lanjutnya pada Furihata dan Kuroko.

"Karena memanggil nama depan antar laki-laki itu aneh," diucapkan dengan tegas namun tak jelas karena mulut masing-masing sedang mengunyah makanan. "Dan siapa juga yang mau memanggil nama depannya," lanjut keduanya bersamaan sambil menunjuk pada subjek yang dimaksud.

Akashi menatap keduanya penuh perhatian. Nyaris saja dia tersenyum bila tak mengingat kalau dia akan terlihat aneh dengan tersenyum tiba-tiba.

Bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat siang pun berbunyi. Menutup kotak bekal masing-masing, Furihata dan Kuroko berdiri, disusul oleh Akashi yang masih memandangi keduanya.

"Akashi-_kun_, besok bawalah bekal sendiri. Jatah makanku jadi berkurang," ujar Kuroko yang masih saja mengelus perut ratanya.

"Iya benar, Akashi-_san_. Apa kau tahu kalau harga roti itu mahal?" sambung Furihata yang mendapat tatapan menggurui dari Kuroko.

Akashi terpaku di tempat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Matanya menatap punggung kedua orang yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Mungkin Akashi baru mengalami halusinasi. Apakah dia boleh mengasumsikan bahwa perkataan mereka barusan adalah ajakan pertemanan? Ajakan untuk membuka gerbang baru untuk hari-hari monotonnya? Sesuatu yang mungkin dapat dia ceritakan pada ibunya, bahwa dia akhirnya telah memiliki teman?

Menit tadi adalah kali pertama Akashi merasakan yang namanya kehangatan berbagi.  
Menit itu adalah obrolan singkat namun langka yang pernah dia lakukan.  
Menit tersebut menjadi titik awal persahabatan Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan Furihata Kouki.

* * *

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

* * *

Dengan nekat akhirnya saya publish ff ini yang berpusat pada my beloved kitties, padahal fic lain (dan tugas) menggunung.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review ya ^^


End file.
